westerosrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Iron Islands
The Iron Islands are one of the Seven Kingdoms serving under the Iron Throne. In ancient times they were ruled by an Iron King, an elected leader chosen by a ceremony known as a Kingsmoot. Before the War of Conquest the Iron Isles styled themselves as The Kingdom of the Isles & Trident, after their subjugation of the region currently known as the Riverlands. After being brought to heel by Aegon "the Conqueror" Targaryen after the destruction of Harrenhall and House Hoare, House Greyjoy was appointed as Lord Paramount of the Iron Islands, a title they have maintained since its creation. Iron Islands in the War of the Five Kings 150 years ago Iron King Balon IX "the Twice Crowned" Greyjoy rose in rebellion against the throne during the infamous "War of the Five Kings" he declared war on King Robb Stark, invading the North at key locations and styling himself as the "Iron King of The Isles & The North". Balon's rule was short lived, and by year's end he fell to his death in a tragic accident. Luckily his younger brother Euron "Crow's Eye" Greyjoy was able to arrive and peacefully secure his brother's crown via Kingsmoot. Euron III continued to style himself as "King of the Isles and the North" but largely pulled his forces back, focusing instead of invading the Reach. However, his rebellious niece Princess Asha Greyjoy returned with the sole surviving son of Balon, Theon Greyjoy. They proclaimed the Kingsmoot was null as all heirs were not present, and King Euron was disposed. Iron Queen Asha was elected, and upon hearing the death of her uncle Victarion Greyjoy at hands of Queen Daenerys' dragons she swore revenge. Her fleets were burned and her forces met a disastrous defeat at the Battle of Pyke, where Queen Asha was grievously maimed and captured by Daenerys' forces. Asha was forced to surrender and relinquish her crown and her titles. Rodrick "the Reader" Harlaw was able to negotiate her release but her younger brother Theon was forced to take the Black as compensation. He died at Eastwatch-by-the-Sea some years later. Asha was at the time pregnant with the son of her and her lover Qual the Maid. They gave birth to a boy who would become the founder of the cadet house "Greyjoys of Harlaw". Greyjoy Surrender Upon Asha Greyjoy's capture and subsequent surrender Queen Daenerys imposed a number of reforms upon the Iron Islanders as punishment for their resistance. Heralded as the "Mhysa," the Mother of Slaves, Daenerys decreed all thralls on the Iron Islands be freed of their servitude, and that the practice of Thralldom would be hence forth banned from the Isles. The Lords of the Isles met these changes with great disdain, but could do little given the destruction of their fleets and the threat of Daenerys' dragons. The smallfolk of the Iron Islands now live similarly to those of the rest of the kingdoms, albeit much more harshly treated. At the request of the High Septon, and to appease the Faith of the Seven and prove she was not a Godless heretic, Queen Daenerys ruled that the Iron Islands were now open to Septons and Septas to begin spreading their faith. This particularly outraged the Drowned Men, who led a small but ill fated rebellion on Old Wyk. While it did appease the Faith the missionaries sent to the Isles found little success in their endeavors. Only a small number of the smallfolk converted to the Seven, primarily those who had been Thralls under the Drowned God. Tolerance to the Seven has grown somewhat over the century and a half since, and most Ironborn now see the Septons as little more than a common nuisance. The third and final major degree made by Daenerys upon the Ironborn was the rights to pillage and raid any land that continued to practice slavery. In ancient times the Iron Throne allowed the Iron Islands to practice their Old Way reaving and pillaging lands beyond Westeros, under the promise they would leave the other Kingdoms alone. In her conquests Daenerys had liberated Slaver's Bay, taking Meereen as her own. But insurrections proved difficult for her to solidify her rule. She ultimately abandoned her efforts when she traveled west to claim her birthright, allowing Slaver's Bay to fall back into its old practices. This agreement between the Iron Islands and the Iron Throne became known as the Iron Pact, allowing the Ironborn complete freedom to raid targets at their discretion any city or kingdom practicing slavering, under the clause that the spoils of these raids are a taxable source of income, and proper compensation must be paid to the crown. Iron Islands under the Iron Throne With no other suitable heirs Euron was reluctantly given back his family's titles and became Lord Paramount Euron Greyjoy. He would rule for another 20 years dying of unknown illness in his sleep. Some speculate he was poisoned, but the rumor lacked any credence. Euron sired many bastards before and during his reign, never taking a Rock Wife. He had lovers and concubines, many taken in his travels aboard his ship The Silence. In his last years he legitimized his only favored son, Erich Pyke, now Erich Greyjoy. Upon Euron's death a power struggle broke out among his bastards and legitimized son. Several were killed in the fighting and Erich had the survivor's tongues cut out and his half-brothers sent to The Wall. Erich Greyjoy continued his father's interest in the ancient magics of the Warlocks of Qarth, going so far as to bring some with him back to Pyke. His vassals resented the young lord for his bastard born status, his interest in foreign ways, and his lack of devotion to the Drowned God. Erich Greyjoy was found one morning with his own tongue cut out, and a dagger in his back. Many believe he was killed by one of his bastard brothers, having escaped from the Watch to seek his revenge. Erich was succeeded by his young son Quellon Greyjoy, who took the Seastone Chair at only 14 years old. He renounced all ties to his father and was a proclaimed devout of the Drowned God, his absentee father leaving much of the boy's upbringing to his mother, a woman of House Drumm, and faithful follower of the Drowned Faith. Despite his piety Quellon spent much of his rule dealing with rebellious factions led by House Goodbrother and House Harlaw. He slew Lord Gregor Goodbrother himself when boarding his vessel and married his eldest daughter, bringing an end to the uprising. Quellon ruled for a total of 38 years, becoming known as Quellon "the Pious". He left behind one strong son and four daughters, who were important in binding the great houses of the Isles to the Greyjoys, ensuring peace in the coming generations. Since this time the Iron Islands have maintained lasting peace among their vassals, marrying chiefly with other Ironborn houses to preserve the loyalty of their bannermen. They remain largely absent from politics within the greater kingdoms of Westeros, content to pay their taxes to the Throne and raid across the narrow sea. They have however had their banners called in support of the Iron Throne in wars against the Pirates of the Stepstones, and against the combined forces of the Free Cities on more than one occasion. Recent History The Iron Isles are currently ruled by Lord Paramount Theon VI Greyjoy, who has ruled now for almost three decades. He is married to Allira Greyjoy (nee Xath), a noblewoman from Qarth, and together they have two surviving children, their son and heir Dagon Greyjoy and younger daughter Sarella Greyjoy. * More to come as events unfold Category:Iron Islands Category:The Seven Kingdoms